Happily Ever After
by Vegetas-True-Love77
Summary: BV A Bulma Vegeta spoof of the Disney story Sleeping Beauty. After Gohan tells Vegeta of a sleeping princess and a kiss waking her, Vegeta becomes paranoid when he can't wake Bulma.. A short story that is well worth reading. RR please!


A/N: Well, hello. I'm back.. I wrote this when I was bored in my American Government class.. Idea kinda just popped into my head.. lol. Hope you all enjoy this. Its my first short story. If you like this, you'll definantly like my full length Fanfics.. (most not completed yet -.-; Sorry) I'll have a new chapter up soon of the other story I promised! Thanks for being patient, my lovely reviewers. Oh, and I dedicate this to Simplicity. She "inspires" me to update, which is probably the reason that this found its way into my brain. Enjoy and review, please!

VTL77

* * *

.  
Happily Ever After  
Based on the Disney movie "Sleeping Beauty"  
.

* * *

The sun had just reached it's eleven o'clock position. Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins, stormed through the Capsule Corporation grounds towards the living quarters. He'd found himself living here a little while after 'that woman' had caught his eye and invited him to stay. He had only figured it would be a short visit until he was ready to go off and conquer the universe, now that Frieza was out of his way - or so he thought.

He hadn't noticed that he had been living here for over a year now. He had daily sparring sessions with 'Kakarotto's brat', Gohan, and with Bulma - verbally, that is - and he quite liked his newfound life on Earth, though he wouldn't admit to it.

He reached the door and ripped it open, almost breaking its hinges off. His sparring session with Gohan had been an annoying one, as the child had spent most of it telling him a story of some Prince and his sleeping Princess. 'Feh! What rubbish.. As if a kiss could hold the power to wake the unconscious...' His thoughts vanished and were replaced with a new topic as he entered the kitchen of the huge house. 'WHERE IS THAT WOMAN? More importantly, where is my FOOD?'

Growling, the Prince stormed up the stairs to Bulma's bedroom door. She normally left the door open a crack when she woke up and left for her laboratory. Today, however, it was closed. 'The woman hasn't even got up yet?' Vegeta opened the door with a soft click, and a ray of sunshine from her window escaped through the door crack. He stepped into the fairly lit room and walked toward Bulma's bed.

She was sprawled out over her queen size bed, laying on her back. Unlike usual, she was not snoring or drooling, but actually looked slightly dead. Vegeta stomped into the room like a four year old, mad that his parents hadn't fixed him breakfast. As he neared the bed, he growled slightly, mentally noting with disgust the fact that her sheets were untidily tangled around her limbs, revealing her small aqua-blue tank top and purple pj shorts.

'She sleeps like an animal... Looks like she couldn't get to sleep for hours.. Probably because of that Yamcha fool trying to get her to talk to him again... Heh heh..' He reached the edge of the bed and looked down at her sleeping form. 'She really is a gorgeous one, i'll give her that..' The silence was interrupted by his growling stomach. Bulma seemed to have not heard it.

Remembering his reason for being in her room, the Prince tried to wake her. "Woman! Why is there no food prepared?" Silence reigned. "Oy! WOMAN! Get up!" and still, Bulma didn't move an inch. 'Grrrr.. Whats with her? Shes not dead, is she?' Vegeta poked her on her arm. She didn't budge.

"W- Woman? G- Get up, now.. This isn't a game!" Prince Vegeta shook her shoulders roughly. 'Oh god.. She wont wake up! What do I do?... Oh god.. Could- Could that stupid brat's story be-.. be true?'

"Woman, last chance before you force me to do something drastic!..." The sleeping woman didn't stir. 'Damn.. I'm actually going to have to try it.. Man.. This sucks..' He leaned down so that he was face to face with her.

Blushing a dark crimson, he stared at her serene face. Vegeta, in a last ditch effort, brought his right hand up to her face, lightly stroking her right cheek. She showed no signs of life. 'Maybe she'd not even notice the kiss..'

Blushing even darker, he filled in the remaining inches between their faces, caressing her cheek with his hand as he passionantly kissed her. She stirred, and her eyes fluttered open as Vegeta quickly pulled away.

"Mmm... Ve- Vegeta..? Was I dreaming?" she sat up, looking at his flushed face. "N- No.." he replied, looking back into her eyes. As if he hadn't breathed since the kiss, he let out a large sigh of relief as she smiled at him. "So.. Ya like me, eh?" she smirked.

Vegeta blushed, but smirked nonetheless. 'I guess that story really was true.. I woke her up AND got my princess'. He smiled and picked her up off the bed. "Now, get up and fix me my breakfast, woman". Bulma smiled and laughed as she was escorted down the stairs by the one she had loved for almost a year: her Prince Charming.

* * *

.  
The End  
.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was my first short story i've posted.. I hope to do more later on.. Gotta finish some of my current fanfics first.. lol. Hope you enjoyed. If you have a good idea for a short story that you'd like to see me write, add it in the review you leave or email me it. If you're starving for more of my works, go read my other fanfics. I have plenty of Bulma/Vegeta stuff.. Its just not finished.. Please leave me a review!

VTL77  
VegetasTrueLove77

* * *


End file.
